winxclubwebofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Darcy
200px-3131642.jpg|are you looking for something meany? 200px-Darcy witch.jpg|Naughty? 200px-DarcyCivilian.jpg|well here's the right place to go. 200px-DarcyNick.png|don't forget to visi my bes friends Trix only here! 300px-Darcytrix.jpg|Mean: Darcy * Darcy is a young witch described as the "Lady of Darkness" (Signora Dell'oscurità) or the "Queen of Dark Magic". She is the member of The Trix a group of trio witches. She is more calm and competent than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses subtle dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. It was hinted that she had a crush on Riven as she remarked that he was cute, saved his life when his bike went out of control (as seen in The Rose Festival) and went on dates. However, she grew over it quickly and began using him like her sisters did. Darcy has demonstrated the power of confusion. She also has been seen to have hypnotic powers. Personality Profile Like the rest of her sisters, Darcy demonstrates a sadistic personality. She is seen laughing after turning Mirta into a pumpkin, and happily pummels Bloom before taking her powers. She also shares their lust for power . At the same time, she is the one most likely to fall in love with a boy. In season one she seemed genuinely attracted to Riven even while manipulating him. To date, she has only shown one moment of compassion, when she expressed concern for Riven's safety. She is less aggressive than Icy and Stormy, but is the most cunning. Darcy is the middle sister of The Trix. Season 1 Darcy appeared in episode 1 as a spectral entity. Her actual physical appearance was in the following episode. While Knut was telling Icy and Stormy of what happened, Darcy sense Bloom's presence and divided herself. While her clone stayed behind, making it look like she never left, the read Darcy disappeared, reappeared right behind Bloom and attacked her. After Bloom was found out Darcy was the second to attack her. After the Winx got away she along with Icy and Stormy went back to Cloud Tower. Darcy was used in yet another plot to steal the Ring of Solaria: To say that Prince Sky asked Stella out on a date (Which was a trap). When Stella showed up without the ring Darcy returned to Alfea disguised as Stella. A short while later she was found out and she dropped her facade. She returned to Cloud Tower with Icy, Stormy and the Ring. Winx Club: One Hour Special Darcy still has the same role on the first part of Season 1 Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Darcy has the same role on season 1's 2nd part. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Darcy still has the same role on the 3rd part of Season 1. Season 2 In Season 2, Darcy was disguised as a gypsy and hypnotized Jared into channeling her magic into the Magical Reality Chamber (again, though she did it the first time herself). She and her sisters were working for Lord Darkar and tried to destroy the Winx. In the first season she and her sisters would call them pixies, but now Icy and Sormy call them geeks, nerds, while Darcy calls them "teeny-boppers." Winx Club: the shadow Darcy has the same role of season 2's last part. Season 3 When Darcy and the rest of the trix was trapped in the Omega Dimension, they found Valtor trapped on an ice. Icy managed to free Valtor away from the ice. Sooner, the trix became Valtor's allies but did lose in the end of the season. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom coming soon! Darcy's shirt is a indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle. It's attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants are purple bell-bottoms. She also wears sunglasses with yellow lenses.Her shoes are black-ish purple boots. Her dark brown hair reaches all the way down to her ankles. Like her sisters, she has curls that hang loose at her shoulders. Her curls are light brown. Her hair makes her look as if she's wearing a cape. Witch Her witch outfit is the indigo, but it's more like a bodysuit with no sleeves, and capri-style pants. Accessories include light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Continuing the purple accessories, Darcy wears eye makeup in her witch outfit. Her hair is the same. Gloomix Her Gloomix is the same as her witch outfit, but on her left arm, her glove is replaced by a swirly glowing purple arm piece with a diamond on the end. Disenchantix Her Disenchantix, resembling a bathing suit, is navy blue in color with lavender trim. Her boots are high, the same height as her sisters, navy blue, and have lavender trim on the top. She has a purple shawl wrapped around her waist. her hair is the same, but has a purple headband in it. Young Darcy When the Trix fell into the river on Linphea that turns back time, they were transformed into their kid selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Darcy's hair is extremely short bob with bangs and is in a severe cut (similar to Grizelda's) prompting Icy to say: "Your hair looked like that?!" (which doesn't make sense because Icy should have seen it if they were sisters. Of course, it is debatable if the Trix coven are actually biological siblings. In the 4kids version, Icy said to Darcy "That's what you used to look like?") She wears a necklace, a pale-almost-pink purple midriff top tied at the end, a below-the-knee skirt and boots. She is shown wearing glasses, implying that she now wears contacts or used magic to cure it, though she still wears a smaller version in her civilian form. She is also shorter and her voice sounds younger. Her powers became much weaker. Magical Abilities Her powers are of darkness are mind based and commonly her magic is seen as purple rings. Her powers are widely displayed in the seventh episode of the first season The rose festival here it is revealed that she can hypnotize people. In the episode The Fall Of Magix, it is shown that she can create vortices and make rooms turn into darkness because her powers were powered by the Dragon's Flame at the time. The Rose Festival she hypnotizes Riven, a Red Fountain pecialist. In the original English, she brings him out of a coma. She also once used a cheat spell to get her & the other Trix out of the Detention Dimension.Their relationship was in the arc until the witches obtained the Dragon's Flame. Riven was a spy for Darcy and got information about Bloom for the witches. He, for most of the war, was prisoner in Cloud Tower. She also displays some degree of telekinesis, firing psychic bolts, and multiplying her astral form to make it physical. She also has the power to send Dark Fire, as seen in Season 3 episode 8, when she lights the library on fire to prevent the Winx from getting the spell books. List of Spells er powers are of darkness and illusion and her attacks are usually seen as purple rings. Her powers are widely displayed in the seventhttp://images.wikia.com/winx/images/f/fd/3x05-DarcyAttack.jpgh episode of the first season The Day Of The Rose, where it is revealed that she can hypnotise people such asRiven and Jared. In the episode The Fall Of Magix, it is shown that she can turn rooms into darkness. In the monthly comic, her power is referred to as "Black Fire." Her notable attacks are, as named in the 4Kids dub: *'Heel Of Oblivion' :' Slams her heel into the ground, creating a small earthquake. *'Shadow Ray *'Dark Slam:' Creates a wave of darkness. *'Remote Witch Slam:' Creates a hypnotic burst of energy. *'Clouds of Darkness (Gloomix):' Creates darkness around a person. *'Cosmic Witcher:' Affects a person both physically and emotionally. *'Perfect Darkness (Gloomix):' Turns a room completely dark. *'Teleportation' *'Transformation:' She used that to transform into Stella to trick the Winx and transform to Lady Griffin to defeat Mirta and Lucy with a surprise attack. *'Illusion Dillusion (Disenchantix):' Creates an illusion of the target's greatest fear. *'Optical Darkness (Gloomix):' Blinds the target. *'Pauser Hex (Gloomix):' Freezes target's momentum. *'Duplication:' Darcy can create up to 40 duplicates of herself, which attack enemies. *'Total Darkness (Gloomix):' Makes an entire room completly dark *'Wall Of Shadow:' Makes a wall from a dust of dark clouds that appear to her palms and traps an enemy. Trivias * If the elves from pop pixie ever bonded with the trix, Darcy would most likely bond with narcissa and Floxy * She's the nicest of the Trix sisters * In season 3 she seems to be favored by Baltor more than Icy and Stormy *Darcy's name is a play on her element, Darkness *Her polar opposite is Stella, whose powers are based on light. *Darcy's nose was redesigned for the special, instead of pointing down it points up. *Darcy is one of the two witches of the Trix who wore disguises to cause mayhem. The other one is Stormy. **Darcy wore a fairy disguise in season 2 episode 8 and she was disguised as a Gypsy in Season 2 episode 12. *Darcy was the only member of the Trix to tamper with the Magical Reality Chamber. **She did this twice. The first time was to mess with Bloom, the second time was through Jared, who was hypnotized by her. **In season 1 riven was dating darcy before musa.